


Broken, Shattered, Glue

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Behind the Scenes, Depression, Family, Gen, Home, Loss of Parent(s), References to Illness, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: An AU that explores Concepts and a 'what if- Mya didn't die?'Beginning chapters are an interpretation and adaption of Hello Neighbor Hide and Seek by Dynamic Pixels,and a chapter of the book Missing Pieces by Carly Anne West.This is just a fan-work.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

(( The way he stumbled into the house.  
Fell to his knees, and cried.  
Dropped her purse to the floor with him.  
\------ ))  
Aaron squeezes his eyes tightly.  
Shaking away the memory and thoughts that won't leave him.  
\------  
Theodore places a paper on the table in front of them.  
'Your mother is gone.'  
"NO!"  
"Aaron-" Mya shoots him a startled look as his back arches up angrily.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
\-----  
Dad hadn't said anything.  
Wouldn't even look me in the eye.  
\------  
Aaron turned and ran from the room throwing open the door.  
\-----  
Mya had stayed.  
She's always been on Dads side.  
\-----  
The rage turns into tears, his energy exhausted from screaming and swinging his arms.  
Aaron collapses onto the floor breathlessly panting.  
-  
As the days passed, it was harder and harder to fight. The fact she wasn't coming back.  
That they were alone.  
("Why isn't Mya angry? Why is she so willing to accept it??")  
He knew they were shot without her.  
Theodore hadn't done anything since he returned that night. Refusing to talk to them, make food or eat.  
Aaron was starving without actual meals, Mya was trying to get things together, but why?  
It doesn't make any sense.

\---------------

Nickys throat drops, an unsettling feeling falls to his stomach as he looks at the newspaper that morning.  
'Local Mother of 2 Dies in Fatal Car Crash, March 26th'  
Even before he'd read any further. He knew the womans face in the photo, it was too familiar.  
Yet still he stares at it for a few minutes, trying to process it. The image, with the headline.  
How to read again.  
'On March 26th approximately 5:30 p.m. a two vehicle collision sent 2 of 3 persons to hospital.  
35 year old Dianne Peterson and her Husband with Severe and Minor injuries.  
Sadly, the 2nd grade Teacher passed away March 29th.  
As of writing no information is available on whether anyone will be facing charges as a result of this incident. The 23 year old man involved in the collision was uninjured.'  
"......"  
So that's why.  
Nicky turns his head, staring at the wall silently.  
His feeling numb.  
How did this happen?  
He sat for awhile with the news, before he can drudge himself into movement.  
\----  
His parents were uncomfortably quiet.  
"So...Nick.."  
"I heard."  
Might as well just get it over with.  
Jay sighs, and Luanne echoes the feeling,  
"It's just so hard to believe-- How you can be here one second and the next---"  
She shakes her head.  
"....mm.."  
"I can't imagine-- For the kids.. It's so unfair."  
"..." Jay nods.  
Nickys stomach practically flips thinking about it.  
Since the incident they'd caused at the grocery, he hadn't even gotten to See Aaron. Now this.  
\--------

Whether it was right or not, he had to go see them.  
Make sure everything was… Alright?  
It sounded like such an Ignorant thing to say,  
But it was the least he could do, right? as their friend?  
They weren't at the little town 'ceremony' the people held at the church. Which is weird. Dianne had been pretty well liked around town, alot of people knew her. They didn't seem concerned that none of her family attended the service. Just said it was regrettable and sad.  
Nicky couldn't just ignore it, but he doesn't tell his parents he's going either.  
\-----  
Taking a deep breath, straightening up his back, he tries to fix his aura. Going in like a mess wouldn't help any, but he's extremely nervous.  
Knocking on the Petersons door, biting his lower lip as he waits for someone to come, nearly holding his breath. It's quiet. Really quiet.  
Sweating, he leans closer to the door,putting a hand onto the knob.  
"......"  
(If I'm gonna do it I might as well just do it. Before anybody sees.)  
Summoning his courage Nicky tries turning it, to his dismay it creaks open, and he steps through the doorway, looking around the interior as he carefully shuts the door behind him.  
He pulls his head back uncomfortably.  
(Where is everyone?)  
They didn't leave? Did they?  
There was like, no sign of any of them.  
Moving his tongue around his mouth, Nicky walks down the hall. He considers trying to call their names, but-- That'd be weird, wouldn't it?  
Trespassing. Via unwelcome entry. That's what this is, isn't it?  
The floor boards creak beneath his shoe and the horrid moan makes him freeze up entirely.  
The gasp of breath is the only thing keeping him from passing the high pitched squeak off as a continuance of the creaky floor.  
Nicky listens so intently he's practically a statue.  
A strangled, breathlessly cry keeps his heart beating faster. The gross drop in pitch tells him it's probably not Aaron.  
Nicky carefully takes a deep breath, leaning in towards the open door ahead of him.  
Mr Peterson stood there with his shoulder blades pushed back. His hands curled up in front of him, he looks absolutely terrified. Moaning as he grabs his face, pulling his eyelids away from their sockets. Breathing heavily.  
"No No No Nooo...rrrrhh….hhhhhh…. Stop. Stop it ughhh….hhh-"  
Jerking and bracing his posture that hunches further together.  
Digging his nails into his face leaving pressure stains, and pulsing.  
("Is he having a seizure?")  
Nicky honestly had no idea, but that couldn't be right. Given what Mya said to him the other night he's seriously concerned.  
("Or---")  
He moans louder, harder smacking his hands against his head. Shaking heavily.  
("Is this what a stroke looks like??")  
Sure Nicky wasn't supposed to be here, but he really couldn't just-- not acknowledge this?  
He needed help. That's what Mya said, wasn't it? that's what she was getting at?  
He turns back towards the front to run, flinching at the horrid half scream.  
He bolts towards the door without thinking and stops hard nearly stumbling over his own feet as Aarons hard gaze meets his eyes. Like stone.  
Nickys voice doesn't have half the clarity or strength he wished it did, as he tries to notion back towards the bedroom door,  
"Your-- Your dad is--- Something…"  
"What are you doing here?"  
The seriousness of Aarons voice wasn't what he'd expected. His aura's, menacing, but there's no time, Nicky steps towards him, "  
"Somethings wrong with your dad-- I think.."  
"...."  
Aaron tilts his head slightly. The expression of his face remaining dead-serious.  
"..Seems fine to me."  
"Wh--"  
("No way he'd think that if he'd actually seen--")  
Slowing his thought process warily, Nicky leans a little closer. "...Are YOU okay?"  
"...." The faintest wry smirk comes across his face. "heh. Great. I'm G R E A T. ha."  
("why did I ask him that? so stupid--")  
Of course he's not-- Nicky didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
"I… Heard about…"  
He pauses, seeing Aarons eyes shift up, he feels a looming presence step behind him, making him quickly turn back at Mr Petersons blank gaze staring at him.  
Nearly whispering.  
"shouldn't be here. Nicholas…… Tell him to go home. Aaron."  
He retreats back into the room, shutting the door fully behind him, Nicky turns back to Aaron, who scrunches up his face momentarily. curled hands stiffly at his sides.  
"You heard him. Go home Nick."  
"...." This….  
This can't be right. But.  
("How can I argue it?")  
He couldn't.  
As he starts to move, Aarons glare on him sharpens.  
"Don't come back."

\---------


	2. Chapter 2

The words sat like weights in a pond.  
("I don't know what I was expecting.")  
Since they hadn't even turned up to the community service.  
("Going over there like that.")  
But it hadn't been… That.  
The sight of Mr Peterson twisting and clawing his face in agony.  
Couldn't be much more disturbing.  
To think about Aaron and Mya being left there with him alone…  
The way that Aaron had stared at him, with such coldness, like he were a stranger, an enemy.  
Nicky shakes his head again,   
("What was I expecting? Losing their mom- so suddenly..")  
He couldn't really imagine how that'd feel.  
-  
Days past, and he still didn't see any sign of them. Any of them.  
His parents said they probably needed time, to just be together as a family.  
But they don't really know, do they?  
Nicky wasn't so sure about that.  
(" He told you not to come back.")  
When the thought of going over, and ringing the bell came.  
(" but he was just saying that. Wasn't he?")  
He might not MEAN it. He'd been upset.  
They weren't at school. Or anywhere.  
He couldn't help but feel afraid. Thinking about what might've happened.  
What he'd seen when he went there.  
The look in Myas eyes that night he'd met her at the park. How quickly she'd gotten upset when he suggested going to the police.  
("She was really hoping I'd understand..But..")  
he hadn't, apparently.  
'You're just like everyone else! You don't understand!'  
He wondered just what it was he was supposed to know. That hurt her so much when he didn't.  
Nobody else knew about that.  
If his Parents knew. What Mr Peterson was like.  
Would they really still think everything is fine in that house?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No choice but to be strong.

'Your mother is gone.'

When he'd come home that night, the way he had. Alone. Mya already knew something bad happened. When they hadn't come home the days before, she'd already suspected something might be wrong. But that settled it. The note.  
She, really wasn't coming back.  
Aaron had been mad.   
When he read that note he nearly lashed out, Mya had grabbed him, made him stop. There was no good fighting about it. Getting angry.  
It's sad, but. It is what it is.  
She didn't really have the time to react to her own emotions. Having to stop his.  
But Mom wouldn't want them to be sad.  
Mya knew that much. Things happen, and, you have to stay strong and carry on. Even if it's hard.  
Neither her Brother or her Father could do that.  
But someone had to.  
There'd be no peace or healing from this if everyone fell.

\-------

Aaron is trashing his room again in a rage.  
But he's hurting. It's the only way he knew of to express it. Locked up in a room and throwing things angrily, punching until his body is exhausted, but it doesn't make it go away.  
Mya had seen this sort of thing before, many times, so she doesn't hesitate to the noises that might make other people flinch and feel unnerved.  
Opening the door as he kicked the floor, collapsing breathlessly.  
She walks up to him quietly, but not afraid.  
"Calm down silly."  
He doesn't look at her, as she tilts her head and takes ahold of his arm.  
Growling, Aaron shrugs and pulls his arm away from her. Avoidant.  
At least he's no longer screaming, or breathing so hard.  
"*blehh*"  
Mya sticks out her tongue, mocking the idea of rage, to his annoyance, he shoves her aside, but the realisation quickly hits after he'd done it.  
Grabbing her hand to apologise.  
("She just wants me to feel better.")  
He knew, he shouldn't think about it, but it's just, so difficult.  
But maybe since she can. He could.  
Being the older brother, he felt obligated to be stronger.  
"hh…."  
Getting to his feet, Aaron gives in, they'll play another game, to keep the thoughts away.

\---------

It wasn't that Mya didn't care. That wasn't it at all.  
Of course she loved her mother and didn't like the fact. She'd always wanted to be like her. Strong and pretty.  
She'd seen how she handled situations that were difficult.  
So, while it was sad, she knew she couldn't stop time, or freak out, you can't let things get worse through getting depressed or having it pass you by. You don't get better that way.  
\---  
Mya stares at the floorboards silently. Stiff.  
She pictures her dad. Still downstairs.  
He hadn't really moved much or spoken since he came back. Staring dead at the television, or asleep. Not a peaceful sleep.  
And she pictures how he was when she was little. In, and after getting home from the hospital.   
That scares her.  
That's how it traps you.  
Remembering the sudden crashing swings of mood. Agitation, pain, sadness, horrid laughter.  
Watching and hearing it. Obsession and Exhaustion.  
She never knew exactly, what that was before.  
They'd been very quiet about all of it. All she knew was that it wasn't like that before. And he was in the hospital for SOMETHING. Because Mom would leave to visit him, but didn't say much. When he came back home, he was alot skinnier, and his hair was mostly gone. Dianne would ask him the same questions every morning and every night, for weeks afterwards.  
She could only assume, seeing him now, and recently, getting worse again, that it had to have some connection to what happened back then.  
But nobody was really going to say anything.  
So she'd had to look for answers elsewhere. Behind their back.  
It brought her to the library and lots of books.  
That's when she found the article that explained and matched with everything.  
'Cancer of the Brain'  
She read the entire thing. What it said though, was nothing short of concerning, that they never openly talked about it.  
'Is difficult to treat.' It read; 'Recent long term statistics tell us that over a 5 year time span, 29% of diagnosed patients will survive. The Cancer return rate, after receiving treatment, remains at a high 88%.'  
Given the fact her dad seemed to be getting worse again, there was no doubt it probably had.  
Why they were'nt doing something about it was the bigger concern.   
Now, it'd be even harder, without mom here.  
Mya shakes her head of the thoughts, she had no choice but to be the strong one now.  
Time wouldn't wait for her to be ready.  
Sighing, she hops off of her bed.  
Aaron had gone quiet. Maybe he finally fell asleep, worn himself out.  
Leaving her room she turns down the stairs towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mya takes a deep breath, carefully pushing open the door to the living room and stepping inside.  
The t.v. is still on, but when she looks, Theodore seems to have fallen asleep sitting there.  
Extra cautiously Mya sneaks across the room, the old floorboards creak as she pauses, hand on the other door, she hears him startle awake behind and turns around apologetically.  
•"Sorry, I- Didn't mean to wake you."•  
"...."  
He stares at her a few moments vaguely disoriented, fingers twitch.  
"..What are you doing?"  
Hesitantly Mya straightens.  
•"I was going to make food."•  
"...mmh.."  
As he gets up she's tempted to say she could do it herself, his leg still looks weak, but holds her hands, maybe he was feeling bad about her trying to do everything.  
Sighing he pats her head.  
"okay."  
Mya wants to be glad he decided to help her, but was worried none-the-less, just couldn't say so.  
Even if Theodore wanted to, he wasn't actually that good at cooking. Dianne had always done it.  
Aside from a few things, he didn't really know what you did with the items.  
Somewhere underneath the pain. He was still her dad.  
"mm…." Keeping his hands on the counter, he stares hard at it. Struggling to come up with the words he wanted, glancing to her briefly.  
"...I..Need t...Be better."  
".. It's okay, Dad."  
Mya tries to assure, but he shakes his head.  
(No. I need to.)

\-------

If she were able to, Mya would get him a new brain.  
The thought of him getting even worse, especially now, was scary. She didn't know what to do about that. He hadn't really been listening when Mom tried to talk to him about it. So how was She supposed to convince him Now?  
Aaron wasn't really helpful.  
She wished he would calm down, and stop being so angry all the time.  
"hhh…."  
Sighing, Mya holds her doll out before her.  
It was a close image, and memory of her mother.  
Hoping somehow she could give her some answers. Guidance.  
("What else can I do?")  
Besides just accept it?  
If they didn't do anything then… What happens if they lose their father too?  
That's what really worried her. The unknown ahead.  
Hugging the doll tightly, tears threaten to come from her eyes for the first time since he'd told them she was gone.  
(I need to tell someone.)  
But who?  
(We need to do something, together.)  
But how?  
(Aaron..)  
She had to try.  
\----------


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaron. Dad needs help."  
"......"  
He must've heard her, but he doesn't look back for longer than a seconds glance.  
At least today, he'd been trying to occupy himself, by putting together the things he'd broken before.  
But this is serious,  
"You know he's going to get worse."  
"..." Aarons grip squeezes tightly around the gear. Still not turning around.  
"Why does HE need help? What about US?"  
"Aaron.."  
Shaking hesitantly, he puts down his project.  
"He's an ADULT. I'M the one that needs help!"  
"--!"  
Mya is surprised to hear him say that, it wasn't like him, even if it was true-- He doesn't see the point she's trying to make.  
"........"  
Aaron distrustfully looks over his shoulder at her. Regretting by her silence he'd even admitted that.  
"You don't care."  
"I DO."  
Mya insists, to his annoyance she'd raise her voice at him, even slightly.  
"It's Dads fault."  
"No it isn't-!"  
"How could it NOT be?"  
seriously, how is she defending him?  
(How and Why is she placing more importance in his well being than theirs?  
It's just FACT that he's the one responsible for why Mom isn't here.)  
"You don't know what you're saying Mya."  
That's the only explanation.  
She shakes her head, brows furrowing in desperate confusion.  
(Why doesn't he understand?)  
He knew as well as she did--  
"If we don't do something things will be even worse! It'll get really bad! What if he dies??"  
"...He should've."  
Aarons cold voice makes her freeze.  
"wh-"  
"He should've died. Then maybe mom would still be here. And we'd be okay."  
"... That's… Horrible.."  
Mya stares at her brothers mean aura, nothing about him suggested the words were anything less than his true feelings.  
Aaron-- Was so caught up in his anger, he wished his Dad was dead.   
"...." Clenching his fists, he turns to Mya, seeing the disgusted look on her face towards him, he starts to panic.  
"You Know it's True!"  
Mya inches back from him. Shaking her head no.  
(Why is she disagreeing?? Didn't that--)  
(" ' Omen.' ") (Make sense?)  
"hhhh" Raggedly sighing Aarons shoulders harshly drop, rolling his gaze over the ceiling.  
He'd been 'fine' before she came in here.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Aaron.."  
He holds his breath.  
"Just...Please."  
"..."  
Lowering her eyes to the floor, Mya nods, reluctantly turning away from him and leaving the room.  
She still can't believe he'd say that.  
She tries to convince herself it's not Aarons fault. That he didn't actually mean what he said. That it was the anger speaking, not him.  
But even then, how was she supposed to convince him?

\-----

Why is it so cold this April?  
Mya felt like she was freezing.  
There was snow at her feet. A shoe was missing from them, the other, torn. Her skin a mottled and discoloured green.  
A dream?  
The clock tower rings, and rings again, as she walks along the road through the forest.  
At first the moans startle her, having not expected them, then it became wonder.  
What was it?  
As she continues, the sight of stiff, ragged figures come into view ahead, huddled around the crashed truck. Growling.  
Zombies.  
She felt like one now too.  
Trying to get through all this.  
Struggling, suddenly older than she was. Trapped between situations. Thinking about… Brains.  
Searching for… Brains. Wishing she had more. Brains. More knowledge. To deal with this.   
She wanted to do everything right. But she didn't know how.   
What did that illness do to the brain? To make it worse? What she'd read at the library was her only source of information about that, and it didn't fully say.  
Her father needs a new brain.  
Something to stop it from changing.  
Something to make Aaron accept this, and move past the weight of Mom being gone.  
So like a zombie, Mya was searching, blindly.  
Through the strange cold world.  
Looking for answers and solutions.  
Looking for brains, and what to do with them.  
As time ticked like a constant reminder.

\-----------

("She wants me to 'help' Dad?")  
Aaron thinks to himself, tensely walking towards the living room. Sending a glare towards the unkempt man passed out on the couch. Bitter at the thought of him waking up now, or having to speak to him.  
Even though he's equally disgusted with his negligence, and his foul smell.  
(" I'll help.")  
Crossing the room, Aaron grabs a chair, carrying it into the bathroom, he sets it down in front of the sink, climbing on top of it to reach the cabinets, opening them. Taking the pill bottles from the shelves. He knew his Dad had been taking them.  
You can't get better by spending all your time drugged asleep. Shifting between states of nightmare and stupor. Refusing to be in reality.  
Mya could tell Him that he 'needs to calm down' about mom all she wanted, but at Least he was in the present and stuck trying to deal with it.  
Pocketing the pill bottles, Aaron takes the chair back out. Debating as he moves through the house just what he was going to do with them.

\-------

In her search for additions to strengthen her case, Mya had recalled the study room, and the possibility of finding information stored there.  
Aaron pauses around the hall corner pensively, as Mya examines the door. It has a lock on it, and she doesn't know where to find the key.  
Stealthily, Aaron follows her at a distance, as she heads back towards their rooms, he hides behind another wall, beside the doorway, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as she enters his.  
Mya knew he had a set of lockpicks in his bedroom.  
Aaron waits silently, listening for her light steps to come back up the hall, as they near, he pulls the trip, sending her to the floor.  
"You stealing my stuff?"  
He leans over her.  
"I-- Need it to pick the door."  
He acts like he didn't know.  
"What door?"  
"The..The study, there might be some papers there…" Looking at Aarons sly, serious expression, she grows worried, " Don't tell Dad."  
"hm." Kind of amusing.  
"I'll get the lock." He bends down, picking up his tools she'd dropped. "You make sure he doesn't notice, or, whatever."  
"...."  
Since Mya didn't really know how to use them anyway, it sounds like a fair deal. Did that mean he'd changed his mind..?  
Aaron notions her to get going downstairs, and wearily, she nods, getting back to her feet.  
She wasn't sure they really needed a 'distraction'.  
Theodore hadn't been paying attention to them, or, much of anything, in awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron had been practicing lockpicking for years. Cracking the lock on the study door wouldn't take too long, but he wasn't going to tell Mya that.  
Truth be (un) told, he doesn't want her digging any further into this 'issue' with their dad.  
It's just…  
It's not going to do any good.

\----------

Heading back towards the main room, Mya pauses at the corner of the hall. Hearing Theodore grunting and sniffling from his room. Meaning he'd woken up and moved.  
"hhhah…."  
The despaired and frustrated moaning makes her debate between going in to see if he needed something (since maybe he was still injured from the accident) or stepping back, in case he realises she'd been there and got upset.  
"Fucking Shit--!"  
His steps stumble over the floor, throwing a sheet across the room.  
"...." Tentatively Mya leans towards the unusually open bedroom door. Peeking inside, and pulling back just as quickly at the glimpse of his bare legs.  
She blinks trying to forget the image.  
If the door wasn't open and in the way of her path she'd go someplace else to wait. It'd be a little, awkward, to say the least.

\------

Aaron had gotten into the study and uncomfortably started a look around, it was once used alot more, but besides storage it hasn't been for much of anything in years.  
It has alot of, twisted, bad memories. Drawings, plans and papers that had held so much intrigue and hope, pride, turned into broken reminders of tragedy and failure.  
He was surprised his dad even kept some of it.  
It'd have been just as characteristic of him to throw everything to the floor and tear it into pieces.  
Turning his gaze to the bookcases, he looks over their shelves, not sure where to start honestly, in terms of looking for the kinds of documents Mya was hoping to find.  
He could've just refused.  
Told her not to bother.  
But he knew his sister.  
He knew she would've still tried to get in here and look.  
Come to think of it-- When had Dad started keeping it locked? Sure they were never supposed to go in here before either, but there hadn't been a lock on it… Must be recent..

\-------  
Mya pulls her shoulders back slightly as she hears Theodore limp towards the open door, even though she knew, she still twitches back, startling him even more.  
Having gasped he stares at her frozen a few moments, she doesn't know what to say either.  
Slowly Theodore lowers his posture, breath growling out quietly, his face twitches and pulls back. Trying to find the muscles to make words, unsuccessfully.  
"uh...mm…" His eyes drop from her. This is embarrassing. He turns to leave.  
"Dad?"  
He sharply breathes in through his teeth. Trying to swim through the dozens of crowding thoughts in his mind.  
Mya slightly inches forwards, hesitantly, "Dad?"  
Is he leaving?  
She wasn't sure whether to be worried.  
Theodore pauses at the front door, his hand on the frame. Shaking his head to something.  
She's kind of afraid to approach him, and get within arms range. But something doesn't feel right, and he's ignoring her completely.  
Reluctantly Mya steps towards him, putting a hand out to touch him, Theodore quickly pulls his arm back shifting away from her. Cringing. His chest rises and falls in shallow rapid breaths.  
His glossy eyes stare widely with fear and panic.  
Staying absolutely still, Mya wanted to look away.  
His clawed hands trembling in the air.  
She had no idea what to do. Except not move.  
"hhh-hh...hhh-hh…."  
Faltering like a pit is dropped down his throat, Theodore coughs, lowering his defensive stance with a moan.  
Whatever it was he'd been going to do, he seems to have given all thought of it up.  
•"Go away."•  
He signs exhaustedly.  
"...."  
Mya holds her mouth closed tightly. A part of her wanted to argue, but the other fears what might happen if she did.  
Taking a breath in, she reluctantly nods, turning back towards the stairs.  
\------  
It had really seemed for a minute there like he was going to leave.  
But it hadn't been Mya that stopped him.  
It was something else.  
That's not good. Is it.  
Unless the reason he'd been going to leave was bad to begin with….  
\--------  
"......"  
Aaron silently stares at the doctors papers he'd pulled out. The date is what had made him stiffen.  
February 1996.  
That's this year. A couple months ago?  
His eyes start to get too wide for his head, not even processing the rest of the words on the page. They get so big they feel like they're going to fall out of his head.  
(Mom HAD convinced him to go. and they'd went.)  
Despite the chill in the house, Aaron starts to sweat. One half of him says to read it. The date was just the first thing he'd noticed.  
The other half didn't want to, see what it says.  
His hands had started shaking, still holding the papers.  
("I need to get rid of them.")  
He couldn't let Mya see this.  
She's already so paranoid and insistent about it.  
She'll be back any minute now, unless Dad held her up.  
"uhh--"  
Shifting backwards through the collection of documents, he grabs one of the earlier pages, that would be less consequential, shooting his gaze around the study for some place to hide the rest, locking his eyes on the desk, Aaron practically lunges towards it, quickly shoving the papers into the cupboard and darting back away from it.  
Mya was just coming back up the stairs as he looks out the door, titling his head at her in question, she has her own.  
"Did you find anything?"  
"Just this."  
Aaron replies, holding the file out to her, stretching his neck to glance around her down the hall.  
Mya is quiet looking at the paper.  
Aaron would rather not have shown her any of them, but is hoping this will finally stop her questions.  
"-It's-"  
"Are you sure?" She asks,  
"?Sure about what?"  
"This is the only thing?"  
"...Yeah I'm sure. I checked everywhere. If there was anything else I woulda seen it."  
He's lying like crazy, but doesn't flinch, "Wouldn't it be together?"  
"......"  
"Mya?"  
"...."  
She shivers remembering the bizarre look in her father just minutes ago and what he'd been doing.  
"...."  
If Aaron was telling the truth, that there's nothing else. Then it'd be even harder to get him to address his issues.  
\-------  
"Aaron-! Mya-!"  
They both feel a weight drop in them hearing their names being called, it wasn't something they'd often hear Theodore do.  
Mya turns her head to Aaron, they had to go see what he wanted.  
Aaron honestly didn't want to. He was still mad at him, for one.  
She looks at him pleadingly.  
(Don't make this harder..)  
"rrrh…"  
Groaning he gives in to follow.

(I really don't want to yelled at, blamed, or listen to some crazy stupid rant..)

Reluctantly turning the corner into the main room, Mya meets his gaze quietly with questioning eyes.  
•"Come here."• Theodore notions with a sweep of his hand.  
Aarons distrust fell a little, into an even spread as they move into the kitchen.  
"mm...mh." Murmuring Theodore half-nods, rolling his head and pointing towards the table.  
Aarons eyebrows pull up.  
He actually thought about whether they ate or not. Wow.  
(That's a first.)  
The uneasiness doesn't fade though, as they sit down. Given how quiet Mya is, he probably isn't the only one afraid to speak.  
So they sit together in silence. Tensely eating cold soup. It couldn't be much more awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

\-----  
After seeing that old medical document, it seemed like even Mya was losing hope in what they could do about it.  
Which made sense as far as Aaron was concerned, there wasn't anything To do.  
They play another game to pass the time until they both tire of playing. Nothing was stopping them from staying up even later. She just got tired, and then, so did Aaron, it wasn't really fun playing alone.  
\---------  
"nnnh...hh…"  
"....?"  
Mya had woken up in the morning to frustrated growls, and rustling emanating through the house. When she'd gone to find out why, she found most of the cupboards downstairs rummaged through, and hanging open.  
As she pauses in the doorway of the kitchen Theodore turns his gaze on her. With how much he'd overturned the house she's surprised he didn't look more angry. Maybe he'd already worn it out doing that.  
"Mya… Angel…"  
"..." She blinks, processing the words.  
"Where are the pills?"  
"..um…" To be honest she didn't know. "--Did you lose them?"  
His expression sinks more into manic., shaking his head slightly. "I.. I didn't lose them."  
"?"  
He straightens from the table he'd been leaning on. "I. Just need to know where they are."  
Theodore smiles uncomfortably, "Can you tell me?"  
"..." Clearly he's already checked everywhere. Where would they be?  
"You checked the bathroom?"  
"Yes. Yes. Of course."  
The way his eyes are set wide above his crooked smile shows his internal panic.  
"I did. I know I put them--"   
Shaking his head and hands, he smiles wider.  
Mya is worried he's about to have a breakdown, quickly speaking up,  
"I can help look for them."  
She doesn't want him to think she took them either.  
"hh...hhh…. Good. Good." Theodore nods nervously. "Thank you."  
\--------  
It was odd actually for him to misplace something like that. Details weren't usually something he had a problem with in his surrounding.  
And he hasn't really been upstairs.  
So they should've been on the main floor Somewhere, if not where he normally put them.  
Pensively, Mya wanders back up to Aarons room. He wouldn't…? No..  
"Aaron?"  
She pushes the door open slowly.  
He was there setting some homemade traps.  
"What?"  
"Dads looking for his pills. Do you know where they are?"  
"..Why ya askin me?"  
"Can you help?"  
"...hhhuh…" Sighing heavily, he gets up, agreeing without words to start looking.  
After he'd passed, Myas gaze lingers on his room, he nudges her hand.  
"Well come on."  
They're not in there.  
"..."  
True.  
\--------  
It wasn't long after they'd started to search the upstairs before they heard a slam from below that startles them.  
Was that the front door?  
Equally questioning, Mya and Aaron go to the front facing window.   
Her mouth drops open slightly seeing Theodore walking away down the street.  
"...."  
Aaron scoffs a little. "hm." Kind of surprised to see him finally up and doing something.  
Internally he's smug. Quietly smug. His idea had worked. Better than he'd even thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

People couldn't help but turn uneasy and wary looks when they saw Mr Petersons uneven lumbering gait.  
He was rarely seen in public these days. Not at all in weeks. They'd surely heard through the newspapers about the accident.  
"nnnh…."  
The store had never felt so far away as it did by the time he got there.  
The people that stopped, some hesitated on debate, whether to say something, but it's him. What would they even say?  
So they didn't.  
Ms Tillman had no choice but to straighten up pointedly as Mr Peterson stumbles through the door, grabbing onto the display counter and knocking several of the products over.  
"T-- Really??"  
No other words were suffice, to her annoyance as she watches the mess worsen as he attempts to fix it.  
"Theodore it's fine."  
She'd rather not say it, but otherwise it just looks like it'd be worse letting him keep at it.  
"rrhh…"  
A deeper dread sinks in as he turns to her counter instead of just continuing on.  
Hoping perhaps that he hadn't come here to INTENTIONALLY trash her store, Ms Tillman tries to speak first.  
"Can I help you?"  
Mr Peterson stares at her for a few moments, still breathing heavily.  
She's tempted to just slam the emergency police button under her desk. Mentally running through what to say.  
(" How are the children? - I heard about your wife--") Was he mad about his sons damage charge? maybe. Glancing at the shoppers down the aisle. ("There's witnesses.")  
It seemed it was all unnecessary, clearing his throat, Theodore seems to calm down from the vibe she'd initially been getting off him.  
"I..Got a drug from you, previously."  
"...Yes."  
That's right. She recalls ordering it.  
"I need more."  
"....."   
For a moment Ms Tillman says nothing, trying to think, she puts up a finger.  
"One second."  
"...."  
Going to leave her post, she collects her binder of general inventory and personal orders, flipping through it as she walks back to the front counter, furrowing her brows at the information on the page, which include a product name, amount, date ordered, and who it was for.  
It doesn't seem right.  
"I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Well---" She hesitates, licking her lip, before turning the book towards his side, "You shouldn't be out of them yet."  
"...That isn…" He pauses mid-sentence, "....Necessary. Of you to point up."  
"...."  
His reply is odd. Ms Tillman looks him up and down dubiously.  
(yeah, he looks like he could be the drug abusing type.)  
"Well."  
She takes a deep breath, closing up the binder.  
"I can't do that, sorry."  
"...." Theodore puts his hands down on the counter top heavily, leaning forwards.  
"Martha--"  
"My name is Marcia."  
"---Whatever. It's important." He insists, carefully calm. "I, Need. Those pills."  
"......"  
Ms Tillman glances from his half-pleading eyes to the other customers quietly eavesdropping from the aisles. Meeting the gaze of one of them who shares an equally uncomfortable expression.  
Giving in.  
"I have to order it."  
"....."  
Mr Peterson stares at her as if he hadn't even considered that aspect.  
"uh…." Straightening slowly, he rolls his shoulders back, licking his lip nervously.  
"Right. Right…"  
She's a little concerned with the way his eyes roll around the store anxiously.  
"Of course."


End file.
